


[弹簧/热破] 四季（多重宇宙）

by Rolain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain
Summary: 这是属于四个宇宙的四个故事。最后一个属于全部。1. 未及之春，Dreamwave Comic 《More Than Meets The Eye 》设定，弹簧是震荡波头一个成功捣腾出来的三变。于是……2. 日盛之夏，G1动画。看过的都知道3. 夜尽之秋，Marvel UK Comic 2356 年补天士因为宇宙大帝侵入Matrix而衰弱不堪。2510年恢复健康，打算把担子甩给弹簧时，因最后的Cons卧底Triton挑拨，Bots再次内战。4. 永无之冬，Marvel US Comic 里提到的一个平行宇宙。补天士穿越过去发觉该宇宙已被U球毁灭。那个宇宙的自己嘛……当然也挂了。5. 任意时间，任意地点。
Relationships: Hot Rod/Springer
Kudos: 1





	[弹簧/热破] 四季（多重宇宙）

1\. 未及之春 [Dreamwave Comic]

“酷呆了，你居然能飞。那独眼还真有一手。”

这往人装甲裂缝上倒硫酸的小炉渣。

弹簧用力盯着热破，后者像是完全感受不到那目光中的火烫愤怒，依然笑得阳光灿烂，好像捉到传说中的石油兔子。考虑到他们刚刚死里逃生，弹簧只得压抑揪住热破揍一顿的冲动。

很久很久以前，有一个大魔王，他叫威震天。同时还有一个大英雄，他叫擎天柱。他们互相打了非常非常久。因为塞伯坦太小不够他们打的，所以他们出发去宇宙开辟新战场继续打。现在，独眼震荡波是塞伯坦的大魔王。

这就简洁概括了弹簧和热破从杯子那里听到的塞伯坦历史，只不过，多加了一点……想象力。反正对小孩子来说浅显易懂，有助理解。

他们自上线头一天开始和大魔王的遥控机器人玩你追我逃的游戏。假如不介意输掉的后果，其实还蛮刺激的。被捉住的同伴都没再回来过，对于他们的下场有各种各样的猜测，弹簧没想到自己有亲眼见识的机会。

第一次见到大魔王本尊弹簧很失望。震荡波一点都不凶恶狰狞，因为他脸上只有一个没表情的灯泡，涂装是很没创意的暗紫色，而且还不像传说中那样吃新生小火种当晚餐。

似乎，震荡波最大的兴趣就是拆机体，装机体，再拆拆，再装装。拆就拆吧，弹簧也不是没听说有人喜欢干这个，可震荡波的兴趣是让机械手动作，自己在旁边看。这就能爽到了？什么趣味啊？

杯子你个大骗子，弹簧在芯里嘀咕，其实震荡波，他不过就是个，很单纯的，变态罢了。

轮到弹簧时他努力反抗了，虽然没什么用。震荡波没费工夫卸掉他的发声器，弹簧在需要用黑话的时候才后悔对这门艺术所知太少，但他怀疑这实际没区别，独眼震荡波一点点表现出听到任何声音的样子都没有，甚至一句话都没说过。

数次痛苦得要发疯的时候，他强迫自己冷静，在芯里给那个沉默的大灯泡配音来转移注意力。“好像可以做点这个，好像可以做点那个，好像差不多可以了……”——大概那家伙就在自言自语这些东西吧。

最后一次机体被完全装好时，弹簧从那个灯泡脸上读到“满意”这个表情。因为一直认真观察这个灯泡，他多少能看出一点来。

弹簧清楚自己很可能会被处理掉。他已熟记自动机器人的常规巡逻路线，但无法挣脱镣铐。他需要很多运气，还有一点帮助，于是普神把热破用通风管道快递给他。

他们一路往外逃时热破一刻也没停地“我在管道里潜伏了整整十循环日偷看他怎么输入密码怎么操作机械我什么都计划好了那独眼也没什么大不了嘛怎么样我很聪明吧快夸奖我啊……”

最后他们停在了高楼的边缘，下面是一片漆黑看不到底。

“呃……我们或许可以爬下去？”热破尴尬地建议。弹簧仰头看向天空。

第二拟态是个全新模式，每一个部件都在重新磨合，难以掌控。他下面吊着热破在空中摇摇晃晃，奇迹般逃出生天。主恒星升起，他们躲进一个临时隐蔽所，等待夜幕再临时逃回杯子那里。

弹簧忍着浑身疼痛（该死的第二磨合期）听热破夸震荡波的技术。渣的，就算结果很酷，过程根本一点都不酷！

“杯子知道你自己一个人跑来吗？”

“当然不知道。所以回去后，你要帮我求情。”

“你疯了？这种有去无回的地方也敢……”

“我不能丢着你不管啊。而且不是没事吗？我一向很幸运的。”

这个不知道害怕为何物的小炉渣。“你不会总这么幸运。”

弹簧忽然意识到这是杯子常说的那句话。那个老兵就爱这么一遍又一遍地训斥他们：照子放亮点、引擎转快点、警戒放高点，不想当活靶就别开车灯，那是晃瞎敌人视感应才用的杀手锏。别在那儿偷笑小炉渣！你不会总这么幸运！

他忽然非常想念杯子。

热破蹭过来靠着他。“好累，我要充下电。你负责警戒吧，有危险叫醒我……”

“凭什么就该我——”

“你刚才真是帅呆了弹簧………晚安………”

“马屁无用。重死了！给我起来！”

2\. 日盛之夏 [G1 Cartoon]

弹簧正面临一个难题。他才跑完外派巡逻任务，只求回到安静小天地轻松一下，却在自己的充电床上发现了侵入者。

三变歪着脑袋，不确定到底应该如何把充电状态的补天士叫醒。过滤一遍如“放个闹钟在旁边”“浇桶冷凝液下去”“放震耳欲聋的摇滚乐”“叫阿尔茜来看笑话”等诸如此类的选择之后，弹簧终于意识到为这种无聊思考浪费时间完全没有意义。

他非常干脆地一脚踹上床沿，忍笑看新任Prime手忙脚乱爬起来。“……渣的弹簧，你就不知道用温和点的方式么？”

“难道不该是你先解释下？”三变略带威胁地前倾，“占用我的私人空间，需要非常好的借口。”

“帮我看看这个，”年青的Prime递上一块数据板，“跨星际贸易联合会议上要用的演讲稿。”

“你可以发个通讯，叫我去你那里。”

“其实……”补天士窘迫地挠了挠头，“……我房间的通讯终端塞满了未处理文件。”——所以就，顺便来躲一下。

弹簧接过数据板粗略扫了一遍。演讲稿的内容都是些冠冕堂皇的空口白话，不过他猜得到热破/补天士一定挖空芯思，焦虑到差点烧断保险丝才拼凑出来这么点东西。

他们是诞生在战争中的一代，擅长在枪林弹雨中求生，却对和平束手无策。“让我们把敌人砸个稀巴烂”跳到“让我们携手共创宇宙新纪元”的角色转换本来就不容易适应。

“这里安息着热破，同伴与战友，热情且真诚，除了时常不太可靠。愿普神接纳他的火种。”

“你在念什么？我可没写那句。”

“你的墓志铭。我写的，以为会用到。”弹簧摊开双手，“我想你最多不过把自个儿弄去见普神。我错了。你直接把自个儿整成了Prime。”

“我不过在正确的时间地点做了正确的事。”补天士泄气地耷下肩膀，“说真的，我觉得换谁都行。”

“到底什么感觉？佩戴Matrix。”

“很难说清，就像，整个宇宙在和你对话，无数个声音……”补天士把手按在前胸，略略迟疑，打开胸甲取出Matrix捧在手中。他的机体立刻缩小一圈，恢复成热破的形像。

明亮却柔和的光辉洒满室内。只要身为塞伯坦的子民，对这件上古圣物总有些敬畏，弹簧并不例外。他长久注视这小小物件，尽力想象蕴藏在其中的无限力量。

“要试试吗？”热破伸长手臂，把Prime的标志递给三变。

弹簧的脸几不可见地狠狠抽了一下。“Roddy，我不认为向基地成员逐个推销这玩意儿是个好主意。”

“只想证明我没什么特别之处，你知道的。”热破皱起脸叹了口气。虽不情愿，他还是得继续当这个Prime。

橙金火焰跑车收回手，打算把Matrix放入胸腔，却被中途拦住。

“不用急。”弹簧的手按在发光体上，“宇宙不会因为你多当几分钟热破就毁灭。”

热破笑了出来，并不是因为多了几分钟的轻松时光。几天、几年、或者几万年，他在弹簧面前永远只是他自己。各种意义上都是。

“你难道在暗指我这个Prime根本没什么用？”

“没错。”

“渣。”

3\. 夜尽之秋 [Marvel UK Comic]

补天士坐在黑暗中，曾经的火焰涂装腐锈不堪，死亡的晦涩爬满装甲的每个缝隙，没有一丝昔日的神采。

千万年之久的塞伯坦内战结束于宇宙大帝的入侵，灾难如陨石从天而降，仿佛塞伯坦注定与厄运为伴。惊破天和扫荡队虽然很糟，至少还属于看得见打得到的敌人，真正可怕的是他们的幕后黑手——宇宙大帝有足够力量和时间慢慢折磨它选择的猎物。

Matrix被黑暗之力渗透，星球吞噬者的腐蚀一点点蚕食Prime的一切：力量、勇气，火种中的全部骄傲和激情。

补天士当然想过自己该如何面对死亡，比如像他的前代们英勇战死，而不是颓废衰弱，躲在阴暗的室内苟延残喘。

有什么比失去自己更可怕？他几乎想不起自己过去风驰电掣无所畏惧的模样。如今的他甚至惧怕光明，因为光滑的金属面会映出这副可憎的悲惨形像。

补天士早已失去指挥作战的能力，通天晓不得不顶替一切职务。他们轮流来看望他，总是报喜不报忧，但补天士看得出事情有多糟。

谁也不知道接下来会怎样，维持现状已经非常艰难。无论何时在夜晚看出窗外，城市永远被黑暗吞噬，没有一点光辉。战线已经撤退到这座最后堡垒。说不定，不久之后这里也会成为最后的坟墓。

补天士时常想，这看不到尽头的折磨实在不如一死了之来得痛快。他甚至期待惊破天本人冲破那扇们，一炮前穿后给他一个解脱。虽然他很久没有见到惊破天了，就如他最后一次感受到风压撞击在挡风玻璃上一样久。

他什么都不是。不是Prime，不是战士，不是热破。只是一个累赘。

也许是过度沉浸在自怨自艾之中，他差点忽略亮起的通讯指示灯。简短通报之后，一个高大的机体无声进入这黑暗的空间。当走到补天士面前时，那个机体忽然矮了下去。

弹簧半跪在地上，让自己的视线与Prime平齐。

“嗨，Roddy。”微笑浮现在三变的脸上，“芯情不好？”

全宇宙只有弹簧一个这么称呼他。无论对热破，还是补天士；无论在他意气风发时，还是垂头丧气时。一直不曾改变。

所以补天士还是被那句明知故问幽默到了。“只不过和往常一样不好。”

他留意到三变的机体全面整修过。新涂装覆盖住旧伤痕，崭新的关节轴承浸润机油散发出的特有微离子散布在空气中。

弹簧故作神秘地点了点头。“我带了份礼物给你。”

他走到观测窗前打开遮光片。补天士吃惊地看到窗外的市区亮起了灯光。一星一点，昭示生命重新回到死寂的街道。

“够难的，只夺回一小部分市区，但至少是个不错的开端。”

尽管叙述得轻描淡写，但补天士知道那是场难以想象的激烈战斗。弹簧一定受了很重的损伤，刚刚才结束修理。

“战线往前推移了。我被任命前线指挥，通天晓负责这里。”绿色三变笑了笑，举手之劳般的轻松自在，“恐怕有阵子不能回来，但你知道我会在哪里。”

——就在窗外，你能看到光的地方。

已经足够了，补天士明白弹簧的意思。

别放弃。因为我还没有。

4\. 永无之冬 [Marvel US Comic] 

瘟疫们无聊地在天空里打转。他们所在的太阳系第三行星半球正处于黑夜，但月色明亮。坠毁飞船的尾翼戳在高楼建筑的废墟中，火焰孤独地燃烧，浓烟缭绕。

“这次一定是最后了。”  
“你上回也这么说。还有上上回，上上上回。”  
“不怪我。谁想到他们那么耐耗？”  
“塞伯坦一路追到这里，从200单位到50，到10……”  
“总算，只剩两个。”

补天士从瓦砾堆中艰难地爬出。

“……你还……活着吗？”最后的Prime环顾四周，寻找他的兄弟，“弹簧？”

没有回答，他唯有徒劳地在瓦砾中穿行。系统不停列出战损报告，他几次绊倒，开始盲目焦急。

“……嗨，这里，Roddy。” 

微弱的呼唤带给补天士莫大的力量，他很快就找到了——他最怕看到的情景。

深绿涂装被炭黑焦痕吞噬，面目全非；可怖的裂痕深深跨越最要害的胸部装甲，透过那里……微弱的火种徒劳地最后鼓动着。 

“你看起来糟透了，老家伙。”补天士试图挤出一个笑容，却失败了。

“你也好不到哪去，Roddy。”三变艰难地抬起唯一完好的手臂。补天士小心地握住。

“这点伤没什么，你不会有事的。比这糟得多的我们都挺过来了，你……”他哽住了。

“我没说过吗……你撒谎的时候……声音会走调，一直都是。”

但你从未戳穿我。补天士想。

三变平静地笑着，用尽最后的力量握住兄弟的手。最后一次。

“别难过，我们会再见面……”

他光镜中最后的火焰暗淡熄灭，机身化为死灰。补天士慎重地把他的双手交叠在胸甲上。

“是的，兄弟。”他站起来，“我们很快会再见。”

很快……

在完全的黑暗之中，很多很多过去的名字和容貌。每个都一闪而逝，每个都清晰明了。

有些敬如父兄，有些挚友不渝。还有更多未及了解。

他感觉到久未有过的轻松，仿佛一场噩梦到了尽头。欢颜笑语，伤痛别离。各有所终。

没有光。所以，让我带走绝望。

火焰橙金冲出倒塌的废墟，引擎怒吼，轮胎在地面烧出焦灼的轨道，闪耀仿如燃尽恒星的最后光华。

盘旋在上空的扫荡队立刻发现了补天士，秃鹫扑食一般，向他围拢而去。

5\. 永恒之季 [Anywhere, Anytime]

热破轻松哼着小调，在飞船的仪表盘上敲敲打打。操作权限密码——搞定，能源储备——全满，系统自检——完成，导航系统——上线，航程设定……星图……星图看起来怎么有点儿不对劲？

“你把坐标轴弄反了。”

“啊……果然。谢啦，弹簧。”热破忽然楞住足足一个地球秒，猛然转头对着不速之客，“弹簧？！”

“嗨，”绿色三变大大咧咧地坐上副驾驶席，“不欢迎我登船？”

“你怎么找到我的！”

“幸运的猜测？当然我也做了调查，比如——”弹簧假装深沉地摸了摸下巴，“所有闲置飞船里，这艘航速最快，操作简便，适合单独驾驶。”

热破十分不爽。他盼星星盼月亮总算盼到擎天柱回归，满芯欢喜地丢掉那个劳什子Matrix。他早就受够束手束脚，被碳基媒体跟前跟后，非得维持楷模形像的生活了。现在他又恢复成爱飚车爱冒险的热破，开始享受光荣的退休生活。一个人想去哪儿就去哪儿，逍遥又自在，谁要拖个尾巴啊？

“正巧，通天晓批准我休假，”弹簧笑嘻嘻地看他，“我们可以顺道作个伴？”

“我不需要保镖！”弹簧难道还当他是不懂自卫的小火种么！

“那真遗憾，作为在职安全人员，我不得不阻止你对这艘飞船的偷窃行为。”弹簧的手移向防盗报警按钮。

“等等！好吧……”热破只得暂时妥协。他狠狠瞪着三变，不打算轻易让步。 “你就试试，我保证会随时随地玩失踪。”

“尽管放马过来，Roddy。”弹簧屈起指关节轻轻敲了下前首领的头盔沿，“用Wreckers队长的名誉打赌，就算穿越宇宙，你也别想甩掉我。”

－THE END－

－－－－－－－－－背景解释分界线－－－－－－－－－

这是属于四个宇宙的四个故事。最后一个属于全部。

1\. 未及之春，Dreamwave Comic 《More Than Meets The Eye 》设定，弹簧是震荡波头一个成功捣腾出来的三变。于是……

2\. 日盛之夏，G1动画。看过的都知道

3\. 夜尽之秋，Marvel UK Comic 2356 年补天士因为宇宙大帝侵入Matrix而衰弱不堪。2510年恢复健康，打算把担子甩给弹簧时，因最后的Cons卧底Triton挑拨，Bots再次内战。

4\. 永无之冬，Marvel US Comic 里提到的一个平行宇宙。补天士穿越过去发觉该宇宙已被U球毁灭。那个宇宙的自己嘛……当然也挂了。

5\. 任意时间，任意地点。


End file.
